


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°36 : Trahison

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [36]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Crack, Drabble, F/M, Go Bucky go!, M/M, NOTP, Sharon Carter deserves to be thrown in Hell, Staron - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, When OTP wants to replace NOTP, When Stucky wants to replace Staron, otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Bucky était furieux. De quel droit Sharon Carter se permettait-elle de rouler une pelle à SON Steve ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.  
> Suggestion de musique : « Left Hand Free » de Alt-J
> 
> Remarque : Je ne sais pas si c'est le grand retour du recueil (parce que je n'ai pas encore écrit d'autres drabbles que celui-ci), mais en tout cas je me suis fait un malin plaisir à casser le Staron avec un chouette Stucky xDD

Et là, Bucky assista, effaré, au baiser que Sharon Carter et Steve échangèrent. _Elle a... Elle m'a... Elle m'a volé mon Steve, cette garce !_

Le Winter Soldier n'y alla pas par quatre chemins, épouvanté et enragé par ce retournement de situation. _Je ne me suis pas enfui d'HYDRA pour ces conneries. Elle va me le payer, sale blondasse._ Bucky fit dégager Sam de son chemin – le super-héros ailé ne se fit pas prier, terrifié –, et il bondit hors de la minuscule voiture, furieux.

\- Hep là ! cria-t-il, et le couple se tourna vers lui, interloqué. Bas les pattes, c'est MON Steve !

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 105. (… Je peux même encore rajouter une gifle xD)
> 
> Petite note de l'auteure : Le Staron est mort, vive le Stucky ! … La scène de Civil War était trop douloureuse pour les shippers du Stucky, il fallait y remédier x')


End file.
